As the display technology advances, curved display panels have been used in various applications. The curvature of a curved display panel is often comparable to the curvature of viewer's retina, so that curved display panels can provide better display effect. Curved display panels have drawn widespread attention in the market and industry.
However, conventional curved display panel is susceptible to issues including yellowing and appearing dark at bending locations, which can cause impaired display of the curved display panel. Thus, the display effect of the conventional curved display panels needs to be improved.